


Wake up Call

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babies.</p>
<p>So cute! So sweet and innocent and quiet and- WRONG! Hiccup and Jack's son may be cute and innocent but defiantly not quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Mpreg. You have been waaarrnnneeedd, and this is a one shot, no continuing chapters but I may do a prequel to this and yada yada. HiJack, Frostcup, oh and I like Jack on bottom, seems more suitable. :3 enjoy!

There was the cry.

I jumped from my sleep as soon as I hear my son's cry from his crib across the room. I sit up and rub my eyes casually, waking myself up and becoming more alert to the cries of the baby. I toss the covers and drag my feet across the floor, peering into the crib and sleepily looking down at Eli Evergreen Haddock, brown soft hair and baby blue eyes which he got from me, his freckles he got from his daddy. I pick him up and hum some nursery rhymes. He didn't calm down or enjoy it in the slightest and I groan.

"Shhh.........shush now little one.....we mustn't wake your father."

I look over to my sleeping husband, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, who stirs a bit. I frown and bounce my son in my arms, trying to rock him back to peace. Hiccup needs his rest being chief and all. I kiss my baby boy on the head and he calms s bit, but doesn't stop his complaints. By now I've tried everything. I've changed his diaper, fed him until he refused any more, sang to him. It usually works. To prevent Eli from waking up the chief of Berk, I walk out of our room and the cries get louder. 

"What is wrong Eli? I've did everything that usually helps." I sigh and gnaw on my lip, but then I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist, startling me and scaring Eli. "H-Hiccup! Thought you were asleep....." He just gave a deep, sleepy chuckle and kisses my cheek. "I can't sleep with crying going on love....." I look down and attempt to calm Eli once again. "Sorry, I'm trying, I'm really so-" He cuts me off with a kiss and wraps his arms under mine, so we're both cradling Eli. 

My baby started to calm down but still cried, well then Hiccup started humming "For the Dancing and The Dreaming". That made me smile a bit. Eli's cries turn into whines and he squirms in our arms, cooing a bit. Hiccup chuckles but continues to hum. After a while, I join in on his humming, leaning back into his warmth as he rocks, making the squirming baby in our arms giggle looking up at us with sleepy blue eyes. We both smile down at him as he falls asleep.

Finally. 

I sigh in relief and kiss his pale freckled forehead, smiling at Hiccup before walking into our room again, settling my little mischief son into his crib. Yet once Hiccup wraps his arms around me and kisses my left temple.

"You shouldn't be up love."

"I was trying to calm your child."

"He's your child too. Stubborn. Like you."

"Oh haha, very funny smart guy." He gives a good laugh at my comment but not loud enough to wake the baby. "Oh you should get some rest. You both should." He places his right hand over my slightly extended belly and I chuckle, looking into his beautiful green eyes lit by the moon. "Well hopefully this one will actually get rest." I say crawling back into bed. Hiccup rolls his eyes and crawls in behind me, pulling me into his arms. He rubs my pregnant belly softly while humming.

"Sleep well Jackie, I love you."

I smile drowsily, sleep overtaking me. "G'night Hic.......love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So there is your little HiJack family drabble. At 2 in the morning, what am I doing with life? Sorry if it's bad......... I'm tired and drooling over the keys XD ok! No flames!


End file.
